The Lion Guard: Kion's Birthday 2
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Once again, it's Kion's Birthday! Now he must embark on another adventure, facing tests related to party games hosted by his friends, before he can return home for his birthday party. Among the way, he will meet some special lioness that will help him on his journey…


The Lion Guard: Kion's Birthday 2

Early in the morning, at Pride Rock, Kion was sleeping comfily, when some whispering voices said:

"Are you ready?"

"Just like we practiced it"

"Let's do it, daddy"

"One… two… three!"

Suddenly, Kion was awoken by these voices, whose whispers turned into singing. It was his parents and sister!

Simba: "Happy birthday to you"

Nala: "Happy birthday to you"

Kiara: "Happy birthday, little brother"

All: "Happy birthday to you"

Timon and Pumbaa: "And many moooore!"

Then everyone cheered.

"Wow, thanks, everyone! What a nice way to start the day of my birthday!"

"And look at yourself, now you're a teen!" Simba said.

"They grow up so fast…" Nala said.

"Well, what shall we begin my birthday with?" Kion asked.

"Oh, right" Simba said. "Zazu?"

Zazu showed up in front of Kion.

"Allow me to inform you about your task. There are 8 animals in the Pridelands waiting for you to complete their tests. You must know that they aren't in trouble at all. All you gotta do is have fun with the games they will show you."

"Hevi kavisa! There's nothing more cool than starting your birthday without getting busy. Hey, and what about my friends?"

"Don't worry, Kion. Fuli, Beshte, Bunga and Ono will stay here helping us prepare your birthday party." Simba said. "You're the birthday boy, so go have some fun all for yourself!"

"Oh, ok. See you later, then."

Then he left Pride Rock to find the first animal. After he left, Simba said:

"Ok, everyone. You know what to do. Rafiki, care to bake another cake?"

"Yes, sir. But first, I must communicate telepathically with somebody…"

"And who is that somebody?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Meanwhile Kion, was running across the Pride Lands, eager to find the first animal. He stopped on his way because Mufasa appeared in the clouds to congratulate his grandson again.

"Happy Birthday, Kion"

"Thanks, grandfather Mufasa"

"I see that now you've grown up. But not only physically. You've become smarter, stronger, braver and a better leader. I'm quite proud of you. Never stop improving yourself, Kion. And I wish you many more years of life."

"Thank you. I'll do my best. I promise."

After this, Mufasa faded into the clouds.

Suddenly, Kion saw in front of him some strange teen lioness.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are YOU?" the lioness asked.

"Do I know you? I feel… like I know you… from a different timeline."

"My name is Rani. And you are?"

"My name is Kion. Nice to meet you."

"Kion? Hmm. So you're the one Rafiki was talking about." Rani said.

"You know Rafiki?"

"Yes. My grandma Janna has a spiritual connection with Rafiki. She said to me that Rafiki communicated with her telepathically and told her that I must guide the one whose birthday is today, Kion, to his presents. Yes, it is you."

"You will help me find my birthday presents? Thanks!"

"You're welcome. And, you know, I feel like I know you too. From another dimension. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Well, let's go!" Kion said.

In their way, they had a conversation.

"So, where do you come from?"

"I've come from the Tree of Life. It is located far away from here. It's a place to which animals come to be healed or have their problems solved."

"Sounds like a cool place."

"Sure is." Rani said. "Oh, right. Your first birthday present. Something tells me that it's nearby somewhere."

They walked by an empty log, and on top of it, Kinyonga appeared from nowhere.

"Surprise!" She said.

"Hey, Kinyonga! How are you?" Kion asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And how's Hodari?"

"Sigh, as lovely as always. But that's another story. I'm here to give you your first present. But first you have to pass my favorite game."

"Sure, Kinyonga. Let's do it."

"Ok. Test of Hiding. I'll hide very well somewhere nearby, then you'll have to find me. But I guarantee you: it won't be very easy. And you know why."

"Fine. I'm ready."

"Well then, START!" Kinyonga shouted, as she vanished into the grass. Kion began to search for her. He seeked on the rocks, between the grass, in the logs, but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, he had an idea. He couldn't see Kinyonga, but maybe he could hear her! So he paid attention. Then he heard some nearby bushes moving. Kion ran towards them and, jumping, he shouted:

"FOUND YA!"

Kinyonga let out a little scream as she showed herself. Then she said:

"Congratulations Kion! Here's your birthday present."

And she showed him a bouquet of some flower named Tuliza.

"Wow, thanks, Kinyonga!" Kion said. "It's strange… Why do I feel these flowers are important to me somehow?"

"Well, that makes them even more special! I hope you enjoy them."

Afterward, Kion and Rani headed to search for the second present. Not long after, Rani said:

"

"Your next present is very close. I sense it."

Then, they found Hodari. He was sparring with a small rock some crocodile martial arts. He noticed them and said:

"Hey, Kion! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Hodari."

"Ready to begin my game to win your birthday gift?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Test of Stillness. When I say now, I'll stay as still as a statue, and you must do it as well. If you move before me, you lose. Are you ready? 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

Then Hodari stroke a pose and stayed like that. Kion did the same. Staying still was one of Hodari's specialties, so it would be indeed a hard task. Kion couldn't help it anymore. He had the urge to blink or move. Then, he heard Rani say to him:

"You can do it, KIon! I trust you!"

He felt encouraged to hang on and stay still. Suddenly, Hodari licked his face by instinct.

"Oh, dangit. I lost. I have to train harder."

"Sorry, Hodari."

"Hakuna Matata, Kion. Now here's your birthday gift."

Hodari gave Kion a vine necklace with a crocodile tooth.

"Do you like it? I made it with a tooth that fell out of a partner's mouth while we were sparring."

"Nice detail. Thank you very much."

Then, Kion and Rani headed to search for the next animal. Not long after, they suddenly heard:

"SHUJAA PONDA!"

Of course, it was Shujaa, doing his job wrecking rocks and breaking logs.

"Hey, it's lion friend, Kion. Happy birthday, Kion!"

"Thank you, Shujaa."

"Shujaa was told he must give Kion gift for his birthday. Now Shujaa put Kion in a test so he can get gift. Kion ready?"

"Yes."

"Test of Strength. Kion smash rock to smithereens."

"What? You want me to break this rock apart?"

"Yes. And powerful Roar not allowed. KION PONDA!"

Kion knew what to do. But it was gonna be difficult to smash that rock with just his bare paws. However, he focused all of his strength in his paws, and began to hit the rock with all of his might. He kept doing that until the rock began to crack. With one final blow, the rock shattered.

"Congratulations!"

"Wow… I did it. Am I really that strong?"

"Well, rock actually a little fragile since beginning. But Kion keep training and someday become as strong as Shujaa!"

"Why, thanks!"

"Now, have birthday present!"

Shujaa gave Kion a champion belt, with Kion's face on it.

"Thank you very much, Shujaa!" Kion said to him, and he and Rani left to search for the next animal.

Shortly after, they found Bupu, who was singing something while his herd was doing some kind of march in circles. Then he told them to stop, and they hurried to sit on some rocks. In the end there was only one sable antelope that didn't sit in time.

"Oh, hello there, birthday boy." Bupu said.

"Hi, Bupu."

"We were just practicing the little game we have prepared for you."

"Nice! What is it?"

"Test of Swiftness" Bupu said. "I'm gonna sing a little song, then you and the antelopes must march around these six flat rocks. When I say STOP, you must quickly sit on a rock before someone else does. Whoever that doesn't end up sit on a rock, is out."

"Cool!"

"So, here we go!" Bupu said, and began to sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Kion and the other antelopes started marching around the six flat rocks. After a little while, Bupu shouted:

"STOP!"

Kion hurried to sit on a rock before an antelope could take his place. He ended among the winners, and one antelope lost. The game went on like that, until finally, there were only Kion and the last antelope.

"Good job, Kion. Let's see if you can beat my best player." Bupu said to him, and continued singing. The moment he stopped, Kion reacted quickly… and he barely outran the antelope.

"Excellent, Kion."

"Aw, it's nothing. Just a little of what I've learned from my friend Fuli."

"Well, have my respects. But most of all, have this birthday present."

Then, he gave Kion a wooden sable antelope mask.

"Kion, son of King Simba and Queen Nala, brother of Princess Nala, officially, I now declare you one of us."

"Hevi Kavisa! Thanks! I must go now."

"Good luck, Kion. And thanks for playing!"

They were approaching Laini's Tree, when Rani felt the next gift was close.

"How do you do that?" Kion asked her.

"Telepathy. Grandma granted me a little of it."

"Welcome, darling! Oh, I mean, Kion."

"Hey, Laini."

"Are you here to play your birthday game?"

"Yep."

"Well, then, let's play together. Everyone, gather here!"

She called the other galagos.

"Test of Blindfold. All you have to do is catch all of my friends. But you will not be able to see anything?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I will cover your face so it isn't so easy."

"Ok, I'm ready."

"I warn you, Kion. I'm going to enjoy this more than YOU!"

Just as she said this, Laini jumped onto Kion's face, blocking his sight. Then he proceeded to try to catch all galagos. Meanwhile, Laini was hugging and caressing Kion's nose, saying:

"Oh, my love, your nose feels so cuddly, soft, squishy. Must be because of your birthday. I LOVE IT!"

Rani, who was watching from afar, found the situation strange, but then giggled.

All Kion could do was to listen to them, just like he did with Kinyonga's test, and be quick to catch them. One by one, Kion caught the galagos until there was none left. Laini jumped off his face and said to him:

"Congratulations, Kion. You've gave me a great time. Here's your birthday present."

She handed him an empty fruit shell filled with brilliantine.

"You like it? You can put it anywhere on your face, especially on your nose. It would look wonderful."

"Thank you! I will. But now, I gotta go. See ya!"

"Come on, Kion. I sense the next present isn't far from here."

Soon, they found the Leader Genet, who was telling her buddies:

"Careful, careful. Make sure it doesn't fall!"

The other genets were handling a strange object with a rope tied to a tree.

"Hey, Genet! What's up?

"Up? Up is your birthday present."

"My gift is that thing? What is it?"

"It's called a piñata. My cousin told me about them. She says you must hit it with a stick and try to break it before time runs out. Actually, your gift is in there."

"That sounds nice. Let's begin already."

"Well then, here's your stick. Ready, set, GO!"

Then Kion held the stick in his mouth and began to hit the piñata with it. Meanwhile, the Leader Genet sang:

"Dale, dale, dale. No pierdas el tino. Porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino. Ya le diste una, ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres, y tu tiempo se acabó!"

Kion kept hitting the piñata.

"Kion, stop! Your time ran out!"

"What? Oh, sorry. I just didn't understand what you were singing."

"It's the piñata song. My cousin taught it to me. She knows everything about these traditions."

"Cool!"

"All right, second chance. Ready, GO!"

Kion started hitting the piñata again, while the Leader Genet sang the piñata song. This time, Kion hit it as hard and quick as he could, until he broke it! And from the broken piñata fell a bag of sweet fruits. That was his birthday present.

"You like it?" The Leader Genet asked him. "It's filled with your favorite sweets!"

"Yum! Thank you very much!" Kion said, and he left with Rani to search for another gift.

After a while, Rani said:

"Kion, wait! I sense something… and it's heading… THIS WAY, WATCH OUT!"

Quickly, both jumped aside to dodge an incoming rhino. It was Kifaru, followed by his friend Mwenzi.

"Whoo! Sorry, guys! Kifaru ran too ahead of me this time. It won't happen again." Mwenzi said.

"Don't worry." Kion said.

"Good thing we found you. We were just about to show you our game." Kifaru said.

"It's called the Test of Drawing the Stripes to the Zebra." Mwenzi said.

"Wow, what a long name." Kion said.

"I know. Well, follow us."

Kion and Rani followed Mwenzi and Kifaru until they arrived to a tree with what appeared to be a zebra without stripes drawn on it.

"All you have to do is guide Kifaru to the tree so he uses his horn to draw the stripes on the zebra. BUT, you must do it without my help."

"Without your help? Well… ok." Kion said.

"Get ready… GO!"

"Good luck, Kion. And make sure my face doesn't crash into the tree!"

"Will do." Kion said, then he began commanding Kifaru. "Umm. The first line. Go left, no, your left. Now go up. That's it, now go right. Your right. Good. Now go up again."

He kept like that until Kifaru finished drawing the stripes on the zebra.

"Nice work, Kion! You deserve to be an honorary tickbird. Here's your reward- I mean your present." Mwenzi said.

And he gave him a native feather hat.

"But…" Kion said.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, of course I do. It's just… aren't these your feathers?"

"Yes, but don't worry about me. I just changed feathers this morning!"

"Oh, that's good news."

"Way to go, Kion. One more gift left. Let's go find it!" Rani said to him, jiggling.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Mwenzi and Kifaru! See you later!"

While they were walking, Rani said:

"Wait a minute, I feel where your last present is. It is located in a very special place for you: Flat Ridge Rock!"

"Why do you say it's a special place for me?"

"I think you'll find out when we arrive!"

Once there, they found Jasiri.

"Hi, Jasiri!"

"Hi there, Kion! Happy birthday!" she said with a melodious voice.

"Thanks!"

"I'm so glad you're here. I think this will be your best present yet!"

"Indeed!"

"Test of… Dance! Let's see how nimble you are with your feet! And be careful not to fall or step on my toes! Ok, guys, hit it!"

Madoa, Wema and Tunu began to play music. Kion and Jasiri started dancing. The music was so upbeat, that it could be hard for Kion to keep up with Jasiri. However, he just concentrated, and let the music (and Jasiri's love) flow through his veins. In the end, he danced like a pro and held Jasiri in his paws.

"Wow, Kion, I'm quite impressed. I guess I underestimated you as a dancer. I hope you enjoy this birthday present." She said, and then, she kissed him.

"Gee, thanks for this gift."

"What? You think that kiss was the gift? It was just the beginning! If you want to see your full present, come to Pride Rock. I'll be waiting for you!"

Then she left to said place.

"I will!" he said, then smiled.

"She's your girl?"

"What? Well… yes! Uh, I mean…"

"Don't worry. I respect you."

As they were preparing to leave the place, they were suddenly attacked by Janja, Kiburi and Reirei!

"Hello there, Kion!" Janja said, laughing.

"Janja told us today is your birthday!" Reirei said.

"So we're here to give you a special gift of our own." Kiburi said.

"THIS will be your final test!" Janja said.

"That's it! My final test."

"Kion! Need help?" Rani said, raising her paws and emanating some strange blue energy from them.

"WOW! … No. I can handle this alone."

Then he stood in front of his enemies and said:

"I'll tell you what, guys. What I'm about to do… I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

"Good! Because this is the last gift you'll ever GET!" Reirei shouted, jumping at Kion, followed by Janja and Kiburi.

Kion swiftly evaded them and fought back. He attacked them with his claws, until Kiburi said:

"Ok, time to change strategy."

The three of them hid between the surroundings, hoping to ambush Kion. But suddenly, he remembered Kinyonga's test, and knew he had to listen. That way, he ducked just in time and when the tree enemies lunged toward him, they crashed onto each other.

"Ugh, I have a better idea!" Reirei said. "Hey, Kion, how 'bout a good ol' mud mask for your birthday? HA!"

She kicked some mud onto Kion's face, blocking his sight. That way, the villains could easily hurt him and knocking him down to the ground. Still, he got back up, and remembering Laini's test, kept hearing for their incoming attacks. Then, he dodged them, and attacked. In the end, Reirei and Kiburi were out of action.

"All right, Kion. You and me. Let's dance!" Janja said.

Kion cleaned up the dirt from his face and said:

"You're right, Janja. Let's dance!"

He did the same dance moves he used with Jasiri, confusing Janja, then he added some kicks to it. When all three baddies were knocked out in a pile, Kion said to them:

"I thank you for your gift, guys. But now, the party is over!"

And he blasted them away with the Roar of Elders.

"Wow, awesome, Kion! You sure showed them who's boss back there! By the way, what was THAT?"

"It's the Roar of the Elders. It was given to me when I became leader of the Lion Guard. But I must us it only for good. And what did you do before the battle?"

"What, observe?"

"No, that! You emanated blue energy from your paws. What was that?"

"Oh! It's energy from the Tree of Life. My grandma uses it to heal animals, and he granted me a little, just like my telepathy. I can also use it to do some damage, but only in battles."

"Wow, we sure do share a lot of things in common."

"…Kion, there's one more gift I want to give you. You deserve it after all things you went through."

"Really? What is it?"

"…Me."

"You?"

"Yes. Well, actually, it's Rafiki's gift. He wanted you to have a friend of your age. That's why he asked my grandma to send me here. Perhaps he also noticed what was special in me, and made me similar to you. I'm so glad to have met you."

"You can stay in the Pridelands for a while, if you want."

"I'll think about it. But for now, we must return to Pride Rock!"

And there they went. They didn't know Anga was watching them from afar.

"They're on their way here. I must tell everyone. Anga lenga!"

When they arrived, everything was dark.

"What happened Kion? Did they forget your birthday?"

To which he answered:

"3… 2… 1…"

The lights turned on, and countless voices shouted:

"SURPRISE!"

All of Kion's old and new friends were there. The place was colorfully decorated with the best of music playing by DJ Makini, and Tamaa and the Traveling Baboon Show were performing to entertain the crowd.

"You like it, bro?" Kiara asked. "Kovu organized the games: Paddle Bash, Swamp Berry Sling, Conga Longa and Cub Chase!"

"And I made all of the bug delicacies you see on the table, with the help of my uncles! Including your favorite dishes!" Bunga said.

"Thanks everyone! It means so much for me!" Kion said. "I would like to introduce all who gave me these fantastic gifts a very special friend of mine, Rani."

"We already know her, Kion!" Kinyonga said.

"Rafiki told all of us about her, and that she would come here for the celebration!" Hodari said.

"So, you knew Rani all this time? That's why you didn't say anything when you saw her? Anyway, thank you for the gifts! They were amazing!"

"But that's not all presents!" Simba said. "All of us brought more for you."

"More presents?"

"You're the son of the king! You just can't have enough presents!"

"Well, thanks!"

Everyone gave Kion their gifts one by one. In the end, Jasiri was left to give Kion a gift.

"Kion, I promised you a better gift, and you will have it. I know you'll love it. GIRLS!"

All of the girls who liked Kion: Fuli, Tiifu, Zuri, Laini, Anga, Madoa, and even Rani joined Jasiri in what appeared to be Kion's best gift ever: A LEGENDARY MUSICAL NUMBER ABOUT HIM.

When the song finished, Kion was thunderstruck. He never had an experience like that in his life. He just sat there, open-mouthed, and everyone began to clap. After Kion snapped out of it, he thanked the girls for their wonderful gift, as well as his friends and family.

"And thank YOU for reading this story!"

THE END


End file.
